East
East was a cardinal witch, known as the Witch of the East and the Mistress of the Eastern Wood, the Most Merciful and Stern. Biography Sending interlopers home After Jane Andrews, Karen Chapman and Frank Morgan arrived in Oz, East offered to send them home, as only bad things came when interlopers came to Oz. She eventually sent the former two back to their world. Death Twenty years following the Beast Forever's vanquishing, on the day of her her death, East met with Glinda, only for East to propel Glinda away from her with magic. Later, East was walking through a forest in Munja'kin country at dawn, moments before being hit by Dorothy Gale's car, with the former just having arrived to Oz through a tornado in the exact moment. One of the tribes previously under the rule of East located her body and gathered around it, later accusing Dorothy of being a witch herself for having managed to kill East. However, Eamonn later arrived to the settlement, finding no trace of the witch's body. Soon afterwards, East located Dorothy and Lucas on the yellow brick road where she used the poppy on the path and magically created an illusion that confused both her victims, making them think they were both in the Prison of the Abject. Dorothy was able to trick East in to using the former's pistol to kill herself, blowing a hole through her head. East's body was later brought to Emerald City, where her sisters, the other cardinal witches Glinda and West, held a ritualistic funeral for her in their temple, during which West absorbed her spells which were later taken and stored by Glinda. Powers and abilities East, as one of the four cardinal witches, was very powerful, among the most powerful witches in Oz. Her most distinguished ability was the power that allowed her the control of the weather, such as creating tornadoes at will with her ruby gauntlets called the Elements. She could also move objects, especially when inflicting harm on her victims through simple hand gestures. She was shown to be able to craft powerful and realistic illusions, such as when she mentally imprisoned both Dorothy and Lucas in the Prison of the Abject, while they were actually on the brick road. It is possible she used the poppy as a conduit for this sort of magic due to its effects as a drug. Her most noteworthy spell thus far has been the creation of the Prison of the Abject (due to her agreement with the Wizard) which only she could control. As any other witch, she was shown to have an immunity to death as long as her killer is a mortal. Her powers are now wielded by Princess Ozma. Gallery Promotional images Promotional stills Emeraldcityimages4.jpg Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" (mentioned) *"Science and Magic" (mentioned) *"Everybody Lies" (mentioned) *"Beautiful Wickedness" (mentioned) *"Lions in Winter" (mentioned) *"The Villain That's Become"(mentioned) Behind the scenes *In L. Frank Baum's Oz novels, the Wicked Witch of the East was terrorizing the Munchkins when she was killed after being crushed by Dorothy's house the moment she arrived in Oz. *The Facebook page of Emerald City pictured East as a Tarot card The Tower - a sign of impending catastrophe. *In the first version of the script, she is described as 'an old woman' wearing Silver Slippers References Category:Witches Category:Deceased characters